Tease
by Aurica-Kai
Summary: Kitty!Kurt teases Blaine "south of the equator" with his tail. Prompt from an anon on tumblr.


**Here's another Tumblr prompt for you all. I hope that you like it. And again, it's Kitty!Kurt! So, that's a bonus right? Again, my tumblr is kittenkurtsie if someone wants to send a prompt or two my way. The ask is always open.  
**

**Prompt: Can you do a Kitty!Kurt where he teases Blaine "south of the equator" with his tail?**

* * *

Blaine had hardly walked through the door when Kurt pounced, knocking Blaine back into his bedroom door. Kurt's lips crashed into Blaine's pink, wet lips kissing him hungrily. It took Blaine a second to recover from the initial shock, but then he was deepening the kiss. Tongues slid against one another in a rhythmic dance until all oxygen was starved out of both boy's lungs.

Kurt only pulled back when he felt Blaine pushing lightly at his shoulders, giving one final nip before being pushed back. A smirk broke across the hybrid's face, tail swishing back and forth happily.

"Well, hello." Blaine told him, returning the grin. "I think someone missed me while I was at school."

A small content purr started low and quiet in Kurt's chest. Blaine stepped around him, slipping his shoulder bag off and tossing it to the ground.

"It was a long day." Kurt mumbled.

Silently Kurt padded after Blaine, watching hungrily as Blaine sat on the bed, motioning for Kurt to come and join him. It only took that second of invitation to have Kurt pouncing again lips molding together haphazardly. Lips moved together, Kurt licking into Blaine's mouth, dirty and claiming. His purr slowly ebbing away, focus on tongues and lips and teeth.

Kurt slipped into Blaine's lap, knees on either side, strong arms claiming possession of Kurt's waist. Bodies melded together, letting Kurt feel the arousal starting in Blaine's pants.

With a final drag of teeth, Kurt pulled away, giving a satisfying grin at Blaine's breathless state. Then his teeth were attacking a lobe, nipping with sharp hybrid teeth.

"Yeah. Someone definitely missed me." Blaine panted. fingers tightening against Kurt's hips, his own rocking forward finding friction.

"I always do." Kurt breathed into his ear. He felt rather than saw Blaine's hand move up into his hair, scratching at the base of his ears. Kurt let out a mewl of approval before letting Blaine pull him down into another soul searing kiss.

Kurt's hips tilted down, grinding his hips into Blaine's. The curly headed boy broke off with a whine. Blue locked with hazel, and Kurt felt Blaine's fingers toying with his tail. A shiver raced up Kurt's spine, lightning fast, sparking an idea in Kurt's head.

"Wanna try something." Kurt told him.

Curiosity sparked in Blaine's eyes, and Kurt watched him debate between acknowledging Kurt's request or continuing their rutting. Finally the curiosity won out and Kurt grinned triumphantly when Blaine spoke. "What's that?"

"I want to use my tail." Kurt stated, pink flushing his cheeks. But Blaine didn't need Kurt to explain more. His hips snapping forward told Kurt he was well aware of what Kurt wanted to do.

"_Kurt_." Blaine groaned.

The hybrid feigned disappointment, letting his face fall. "Do you not want to?" He asked, starting to climb off Blaine's lap only to have fingers dig into his hips, keeping him glued to the spot.

"Don't be silly." Blaine growled, hips grinding up into Kurt's. "Of course I want to."

Kurt leaned in for another kiss, tongue trailing across Blaine's pink, swollen bottom lip, teeth dragging along the sensitive skin afterward. Pulling back Kurt's palms pressed against Blaine's chest, moved to pull at the buttons popping them open. Blue eyes roamed hungrily over the exposed, lean, tan skin there. Then he was pushing him down against the bed, back hitting the mattress with a soft plop. The unbuttoned shirt falling open around Blaine allowing Kurt's hands quick purchase on the exposed skin.

Then Kurt was sliding forward, situating himself above Blaine's hips, on his stomach. His tail swishing back and forth excitedly. He felt Blaine's hips shift, trying to find friction and then settle again when he didn't.

Blaine's fingers found his pants. He made quick work of the button and sip, shimming his pants and boxer-briefs down in one quick motion. His cock, flushed red and hard, sprung free from it's confinements. Blaine drew his hands back once his pants were pushed as far down as he could get them in his position.

Instantly, Kurt's tail was swiping over the sensitive organ. He was greeted with a shiver racing up Blaine's spine. Pleasure brightened his hazel eyes at the new feeling. Kurt couldn't help the triumphant grin that graced his lips when the tip of his tail swiped across Blaine's tip and pulled a moan out of the other boy's kiss-bruised lips.

Kurt's hands busied themselves with the exposed skin of Blaine's chest. Nails raked down over muscle feeling them twist under smooth, sweaty skin. Palms slid over stomach, kneading the skin, pressing the muscles under his fingers.

Not missing a beat, Kurt's tail continued it's teasing. Up and down Blaine's length. Tip swirling, soft and lazily around the head of Blaine's cock. Descending again, tracing the sensitive vein there. A while of Kurt's name slipped past Blaine's lips, eyes rolling back in his head. His hips agitated up, trying to force more friction against Kurt's tail, but found nothing and let his hips fall once again.

Once again. Kurt's tail swirled around Blaine's tip. The top of his tail nudging the slit there, pulling the bead of precome away. Again his tail trailed down Blaine's length, but unlike all the other time continued down until Kurt's tail was able to brush against Blaine's balls.

The reaction had Blaine writing against the bed, feet finding purchase against the bed, hips thrusting up into the air. Fingers fisted into Kurt's shirt, pulling it taught. Blaine's head tipped back, mouth falling open in a silent cry of pleasure.

Kurt's tail returned, teasing the tip of Blaine's cock.

"Kurt, please." Blaine finally managed to growl out, chest heaving air into his lungs. Hazel eyes opened to lock with blue. "No more teasing. I can't..."

Grin gracing the hybrids lips, Kurt leaned down for a kiss. Lips and tongues melding together perfectly. Finally when Kurt pulled back, he wrapped his tail around Blaine's cock, the softness sending another shiver up Blaine's spine.

As he began to pump Blaine- hazel eyes rolling back into his head from the sensation- Kurt became even happier that hybrids had so much control of their tails. Even more so than the common house cats that they shared some of their DNA with, and now more than ever Kurt was glad he has such control over the limb. The whimper that slipped out of Blaine's mouth told Kurt he was appreciative, too.

His tail, soft but tight, stroked up and down Blaine's length. Blaine's hips snapping up into the circle of Kurt's tail. Up and down repeatedly, slowly dragging Blaine closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck, Kurt." Blaine groaned, head tipping back.

In response Kurt tightened his tail, stroking Blaine along his length. He stopped on the upstroke, letting his tail slide from around Blaine's arousal to toy with the tip again. With just the tip of his tail Kurt slid to along the vein on Blaine's cock back to his balls to brush against them again. He felt Blaine's hips snap into the air, feet spreading along the bed.

Then Kurt was sliding his tail up again to grip Blaine's arousal in his tail. Instantly he was pumping again. Up and down. Stroking over and over in and established rhythm. Blaine's hips settled easily into the cadence, hips oscillating with Kurt's tail until he felt himself dangerously close to the edge, teetering on the precipice.

Hazel eyes, dark and lust blown, opened to lock with Kurt's own dilated blue. "So close, Kurt."

Kurt's answer was a smile followed with an upstroke of his tail.

Blaine's fingers moved to the snap on Kurt's pants. With a quick flick of his fingers, Blaine popped the hybrid's jeans open, wringing a gasp out of Kurt's mouth. Blue eyes widened in shock as he looked from Blaine's face to his open pants. A couple seconds later and the sound of the zip lowering met Kurt's sensitive hybrid ears. Blaine pushed the flaps to the side, leaving only the material of Kurt's boxer-briefs over his hard, throbbing arousal.

The hybrid's chestnut tail slowed but never stopped it's motion. Blaine's fingers brushed against the white material exposed through the open folds Kurt's jeans. A mewl left Kurt's mouth, and his hips pushed forward into Blaine's fingers.

"Go with me?" Blaine asked, fingers dipping into Kurt's briefs. Pushing the material down, Blaine freed Kurt's coked, first immediately circling around his length.

Kurt managed out a whiny 'yes' before Blaine's fist was working his cock. Together both boy's settled into a quick, needy pace. Kurt's tail working Blaine up and down, pumping. Blaine with his hand, fisting around Kurt's length, tight, pulling him quickly to the edge. Hips moved with the rhythm set by hand and tail alike.

A shiver raced down Kurt's neck and through his spine when Blaine's thumb swiped across his tip, collecting the precome beading there. Kurt's tail continuing to pull Blaine closer to his completion. Blaine's hand briefly moved to Kurt's balls, cupping them in his palm. A mewl fell from parted lips, and then Blaine went back to pumping Kurt, pulling him to the same edge he was teetering on.

Up and down, Kurt's tail went twice more, Blaine's hips snapping up to meet the chestnut limb. On the down stroke, Blaine was coming with a shout of Kurt's name, hips undulating out of sync with Kurt's tail as it continued to stoke Blaine through his orgasm.

Blaine's fist made one final drag along Kurt's length and then Kurt's stomach- tight- finally snapped, while ribbons hitting Blaine's exposed stomach. A moan of Blaine's name falling from Kurt's lips. Together, they road out their orgasms, pleasant fire licking their veins.

Finally coming down from his high, Kurt rolled off Blaine, curling immediately into his side. A purr started low in his chest, and Blaine fingers weaved their way into Kurt's hair, finer tips scratching lazily at the bast of Kurt's ears.

"We're disgusting." Blaine murmured, feeling the come drying on his chest. Kurt could hear the sleepiness coloring his voice. The sleepy haze washing over him, too.

Kurt hummed his agreement. Knew that his tail was as messy as Blaine's chest. his hair now, too, from Blaine's hands. And their clothes were a tangled mess on their bodies. All half down or open, but Kurt couldn't bring himself to care. All he wanted was to curl up in Blaine's arms and sleep content in his arms. The clean up could wait just a little while longer.

"Wanna cuddle." Kurt mumbled.

He felt Blaine's chest vibrate with his laugh. "You always do."

The scratching of his ears told Kurt that Blaine wasn't upset at it.

"Should greet you like that more often, though." Kurt purred, eyes shut and brain heavy with sleep.

The last thing he was conscious of was the stroking of his hair and Blaine sighing a 'yeah' before sleep consumed him.


End file.
